Demonio interior
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Desde que su padre murió hace cinco años él se encargaba de educarlo, y cuando hablamos de educación, era sentarse frente a su abuelo y su mirada acusadora y escuchar como te dictaba tus defectos y que tus cualidades no eran más que tonterías infiles.


Antes que nada, debo aclarar que este escrito no me pertenece... es de **Jinki-Taiga**, & me ha dado el permiso de subir su historia a mi cuenta. xD.

**Advertencias**. ¿& si te digo que no lo sé?.

**Aclaración. **Muchos nombres aquí dichos, le pertenecen a SEGA. Fueron tomados sin fines de lucro.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**  
_Inscripciones._

* * *

-Es un honor tener a su nieto en nuestra escuela, Shisai-sama. -decía con felicidad un lobo, ya cerca de los cincuenta años, director de la gran escuela.

-Solo espero que aquí tenga una buena educación. Como debe saber, nuestra familia tiene una responsabilidad sagrada.

-Por supuesto que lo se, la familia Ekiduna es la que se encarga de cuidar y proteger la gran joya maestra. No se preocupe, en mi instituto recibirá la educación con mas alta calidad, no existe mejor lugar que este.

-Muy bien.

-Si gusta, aquí están los papeles de la inscripción de su nieto, si gusta firmarlos, su nieto comenzará justo mañana a primera hora.

-Me parece excelente. –el equidna escarlata sonrió de sobre manera. –Nukkurusu, por que no das una vuelta por los jardines mientras yo termino de hablar con el señor director.

El anciano se dirigió a su nieto, que yacía sentado en el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha. Al escuchar la voz de su abuelo solo abrió los ojos.

-Si… -se levantó, dispuesto a salir de la oficina.

-Regresa en quince minutos, ¿entendido?

-Si, entendido. –le dio la espalda a su abuelo y salio de la oficina, paseando por los pasillos hasta que encontró la puerta, al abrirla se dio cuanta que aquellos jardines eran demasiado grandes, imposible ver uno en solo quince minutos. –mnh… -se quejó silencioso el equidna. Odiaba que su abuelo le diera tiempo límite para todo.

Caminó un poco hasta encontrar una banca donde sentarse, ahí descansaría y se mantendría por un momento lejos de su estricto abuelo.

-Shisai-sama no entiende que no importa el nivel monetario de una escuela sino el académico. Bien podría estar en una escuela habitual como dijo mi madre.

Recargó su espalda y cruzó sus brazos, subiendo una pierna sobre la otra para así tener una postura más cómoda. Algo que no podía negar era que esa escuela tenía un muy lindo patio para admirar.

-Debo admitirlo, es una linda vista…

Cerró sus ojos un momento, dejando que el viento le revolviera las delgadas púas, sintiendo la deliciosa fragancia de las flores y un leve olor a vainilla.

-¿Vainilla? –abrió los ojos, encontrándose con varias chicas caminado al frente suyo. Pero ninguna tenía ese olor.

Cerró sus ojos y cubrió su nariz, por alguna razón, no soportaba aquella simple fragancia, lo hacia sentirse extraño, y eso le provocaba mas enojo que el que ya tenía. Se levantó de la banca, aun cubriendo su nariz y entró de nuevo al edificio, esperando que la vainilla desapareciera, pero no, seguía impregnada.

De regreso vio a su abuelo salir de la oficina, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el joven equidna supo en ese momento que era parte de ese caro colegio.

-Lo esperaremos mañana con gusto, Shisai-sama. –el nombrado asintió. –solo hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Qué problema? –el anciano se veía confundido.

-Creo que no leyó el reglamento completo. En Sky High tenemos una norma contra el cabello largo en los barones. Temo que su nieto tendrá que hacer algo al respecto con sus largas púas, por que si no es así, lamento decirle que no será posible que ingrese.

Al chico se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, si no lo aceptaban aquí, su madre lo metería a una escuela de gobierno, justo como él quería.

-¡NO! –gritó el mayor, sobresaltando al director. –A mi nieto se le dejaran las púas como están.

-Pero, Shisai-sama…

-¡En nuestra familia tener crestas largas y abundantes de púas es algo sagrado, es una falta de respeto hacia los ancestros cortarlas! –gritó exasperado el aciano.

-Lo comprendo, pero el reglamento es algo que no puedo cambiar.

-No permitiré que mi nieto deshonre de nuevo a nuestra familia por una tontería. No se cortará las púas. –recuperó su compostura, al fin y al cabo, tenia otros recursos para convencer al director. –Supongo que hay otra manera de solucionarlo, señor director.

De su abrigo sacó lo que a simple vista parecía un rectángulo de cuero. Su nieto no tardo en saber lo que era.

-Abuelo, te esperare en el auto. –enojado salio de ahí, aventando la puerta de la entrada principal. Ahora no había nada que impidiera que entrara a esa escuela para ricos. Gruñó fuerte y pateo violentamente el pavimento. No conforme de eso lo volvió a hacer una y otra vez hasta cansarse. – ¡Maldita sea! –gritó al aire con todo lo que su pulmón le dio.

Detestaba de una manera inmensa a su abuelo. Desde que su padre murió hace cinco años él se encargaba de educarlo, y cuando hablamos de educación, era sentarse frente a su abuelo y su mirada acusadora y escuchar como te dictaba tus defectos y que tus cualidades no eran más que tonterías infantiles.

Ya lo veía venir, sus días en preparatoria serian un infierno total.

Estaba a punto de golpear la pared del edificio cuando sintió de nuevo ese aroma, de nuevo ese delicado aroma a vainilla. La fuerza de su puño desapareció, lo dejó caer golpeando su pierna. Ese olor era realmente embriagante, volteo a su derecha, pero no veía nada. Dio unos cuantos pasos, acercándose, notando como el aroma aumentaba, una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios, pero cambió a una mueca de disgusto cuando sintió la enorme mano de Shisai aferrarse a su pecho.

-¿A donde crees que vas? Creí que me esperarías en el auto.

-Shisai-sama… espere por favor.

-¿Qué…?

Lo mas rápido que su cuello le permitió, giró la cabeza en dirección al olor, vio el mismo grupo de chicas de hace unos minutos, solo que había una diferencia, ahora si estaba el aroma a vainilla entre ellas.

-Nukkurusu, déjate de tonterías. –el anciano equidna jaló del hombro del menor. –Tenemos que regresar a la Isla del Ángel.

-Solo espere un segundo, Shisai-sama. -logró soltarse del agarre de su abuelo y corrió al grupo de chicas, al estar suficientemente cerca comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la que tuviera ese delicioso perfume. Sin éxito, ya no estaba.

Se quedó parado, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de concentrarse y facilitar su búsqueda.

-No, ya no esta… -dio media vuelta y regreso a la entrada del instituto. –Um… Típico.

El auto ya no estaba, su abuelo se había ido sin él. No le extrañaba, eso pasaba muy seguido. Revisó su billetera, tenia suficiente para regresar a casa, inclusive tenía suficiente dinero sobrante para perder algo de tiempo en el centro.

Una cura perfecta para el mal humor que tenía en ese momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A pesar del frío, un helado fue su opción de relajación.

Los que pasaban por sus lados, lo miraban con ojos extrañados, y en realidad, a él no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado y era por que… ningún equidna rojo ponía un pie fuera de la Isla de Ángel, simplemente. Simplemente no era normal.

Miró su reloj de pulso, marcaban las cinco de la tarde. No tararía en anochecer, lo mejor sería regresar.

-No me controlas, Shisai-sama… -Y dicho eso se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se retiró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seis cuarenta de la tarde.

La puerta de la casa mayor de la isla se abrió, dejando entrar al joven equidna. Cerró la puerta y aguantó el aliento, recibiendo un golpe setero en el estómago y cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

-Me insultaste, Nukkurusu. ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que soy el sabio, tu superior? –no respondió, solo se quedo callado. –Y continúas insultándome. Anda, levántate, no he terminado.

El menor con pesar comenzó a levantarse, el sabio volvió a levantar su mano apuntando directo al rostro.

-Shisai-sama… -una voz dulce se escuchó desde el fondo de la habitación. –Por favor, no maltrate a mi hijo.

-Lara-li-san… no interfiera por favor… -interrumpió rápido Knuckles, asustado.

-Hazle caso Lara-li, ¿o acaso eres tan idiota que quieres que se repita lo de la última vez? –el equidna carmín la miró fríamente, empuñando su mano para que la viera.

La alvina no le dio respuesta, solo se pasó los dedos por los labios y dio dos pasos al frente.

-Por favor, déjelo. –siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos, se arrodilló y abrazó a su hijo. El anciano frunció el seño y después de una queja, se fue de ahí. Estando solos, la madre abrazó más fuerte a su hijo, casi recostándolo en su pecho. -¿Estas bien?

-Lara-li-san… pudo haberla lastimado de nuevo…

-Descuida, eres mi hijo, ¿quién te defiende si no soy yo? –le sonrió, acariciándole la cara. –Vamos, levántate, tu hermana te espera arriba.

-Tikal… -susurró con una sonrisa. Su madre y su hermana eran las razones por las que no se largaba de esa casa.

-Date un baño y baja después, te preparare algo de cenar.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras, no sin antes darle una sonrisa a su madre.

Al entrar a su habitación, la silueta pequeña de su hermana lo impresionó, encendió las luces y estaba ella abrazando a su pequeño dragón mascota.

-Nukkurusu-nii… ¿te dolió? El golpe se escuchó muy fuerte… -preocupada, se acercó a él, tocándole el estómago, tratando de adivinar donde había sido ese golpe.

-Por supuesto que no Tikal. –Se agacha a su altura, abrazándola, casi aplastando al pequeño animal. –Sabes que ese viejo no tiene fuerza, por eso sus golpes no me duelen. –depositó un bezo en su frente y la cargó. -¿Tu cómo estas?

La pequeña equidna se quedó callada, acariciando la cabeza del reptil.

-Qué pasa Tikal?...

-No pude hacer brillar las esmeraldas. Shisai-sama me dijo que era insabible y me castigó…

-¿Qué…?

-No se que es lo que haces nii-san, pero a mi si me duele cuando Shisai-sama me castiga…

El mayor apresurado la sentó en la cama y le quitó al reptil, buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo. El no encontrarla solo lo asustó más.

-¿Dónde… donde fue? – la pequeñita se levantó y dio la vuelta, bajándose el pantalón de su pijama para mostrarle un enorme moretón que comenzaba a hincharse en su nalga izquierda. Knuckles rabió al verla. Solo tenía cinco años, como se atrevía a lastimarla de esa manera. –Maldito anciano… -susurró.

-Me duele mucho nii-san…

-Tranquila, te curare. .-volvió a cargarla, cuidando de no lastimarla. –Saquemos a Tapik para que corra y coma algo, después nos bañaremos y te quitare ese dolor.

-Si… -lo abrazó del cuello conteniendo las lágrimas. –Nii-san…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

-Por supuesto que puedes. Todas las noches que quieras.

-Gracias…

-No me lo agradezcas…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la mañana siguiente, Knuckles se levantó lo mas silencioso posible para no despertar a su hermana. Le acarició la frente y besó su mejilla. Se puso su uniforme y bajo las escaleras. En la cocina estaba su madre, esperándolo con el desayuno servido.

-Lara-li-san, buenos días. – se sentó y fue acariciado por su madre.

-Buenos días, hijo. –tomó asiento a su lado. Sonriéndole.

-Tikal… Shisai golpeó a Tikal ayer… -a su madre se le oscurecieron los ojos y tembló.

-¿Qué…?

-Esta vez el golpe fue fuerte, tardó mucho en bajar la hinchazón… -la alvina seguía igual, solo que ahora apretando su delantal. –Veo que no supo de eso…

- Oh Dios, ¿por qué pasó?

-Shisai quiere que haga brillar las esmeraldas, ella no puede y él lo sabe, pero sigue insistiendo…

-No… -se cubrió la cara, se estaba quebrando, de inmediato su hijo la abrazó. -¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a mi hija…?

-Lara-li, no llore. Seguro lo hizo cuando usted estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes, no es su culpa.

-Pero…

-Por favor tranquila, yo la protegeré, a ella y a usted. No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar, también, deje de defenderme, no quiero que la lastimen de nuevo, yo puedo soportarlo y defenderme. Por favor Lara-li-san…

-No te auto asignes deberes que no debes, tampoco hagas promesas que jamás cumplirás.

Esa voz gruesa y ronca. El anciano ya había despertado.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabe? Usted mismo sabe que su abuso no durará mucho.

-Guarda silencio, Nukkurusu.

-A mi marca le queda muy poco para estar completa y la suya, está desapareciendo. Cuando eso ocurra, dejará de ser sabio Guardian y se deberá retirar a la pirámide negra, con los demás sabios ancianos, dejándonos en paz de una vez.

El enfurecido anciano se le acercó peligrosamente, él escondió a su madre tras de si. Recibió uno de los golpes más fuertes que el anciano pudo darle, pero aun así, no se quejó, no quería darle el placer.

-Nukkurusu…

-Mocoso, estúpido, no vuelvas a hablarme así jamás. Recuerda que aun tengo el poder de matarte.

-La verdad no peca… pero incomoda, ¿no es así?

-¡Insolente! –levantó el puño cerrado de nuevo, su nieto le sonrió y lo encaro.

-Yo también tengo el poder de hacerlo…

Shisai se salió de quicio. Con el poder de la esmeralda que colgaba de su cuello, lo lanzó varios metros hasta que chocara contra cualquier pared, estando ahí, dio el grito más desgarrador; el poder de la esmeralda lo torturaba por dentro. Unos segundos después, Cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Su madre estaba aterrada, también su hermana, lo había visto todo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero te hare la vida imposible hasta que eso pase. –la esmeralda dejó de brillar. –No vallas a faltar al colegio. –como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, se retiró, con una enorme sonrisa en su anciana cara.

-¡Nii-san! –la madre y la hermana corrieron hacia él, levantándolo, ambas, con las lagrimas a chorros por sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien… -escupió mas sangre antes de levantarse. –Les prometo que esto no durará mucho… Solo esperen un poco… por favor…

Él debía convertirse en un adulto rápido y tener el poder para poder protegerlas y hacer que estos maltratos del sabio anciano también. Cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Locke-sama, su padre, sería difícil, pero la cumpliría. A toda costa lo haría.

"¿Por qué moriste… Locke-sama…? Te necesitábamos aquí"

La marca debía formarse rápido, pero teniendo únicamente 17 años, eso estaba lejos. Pero lo necesitaba ahora.

**Continuará...**

No me vean .O. yo no lo escribí eso :D

Se cuidan & gracias por leerlo...


End file.
